


Home Is Where Your Heart Is

by home0812



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together, Nervous Victor Nikiforov, POV Victor Nikiforov, Smut, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/home0812/pseuds/home0812
Summary: Yuuri's moving in with Victor. Victor is more nervous about Yuuri coming to Russia than anybody else. He's not the kind of person to share these insecurities with anyone but Yuuri understands anyway.





	Home Is Where Your Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday special story. Happy birthday. You know who you are. Sorry for the late gift. I hope you like it.

Victor peered through the open door of Yuuri's room. The room looked uncharacteristically empty. It wasn't empty as such, the bed was still there, the desk still stood at the corner and the wardrobe was still there on one side. It was the little things that were missing. The clothes in the wardrobe, the photo frames that used to be on the desk; all the things that made it Yuuri's were packed up in a box.  
Yuuri was kneeling at the centre if the room taping shut the last box. Yuuri covered in sweat from the day's hard work in an old worn tracksuit with the reddish yellow evening sunlight filtering through the curtains making his skin glow was somehow the most beautiful sight Victor had ever seen.  
He watched as Yuuri took the marker and scrawled something in Japanese on the box and then before closing off the marker he wrote ‘bedroom closet’ in English below the Japanese characters and his lips curved into a small smile. Victor could only stare and wonder how he got this lucky.  
Yuuri picked up the box and got up. His smile grew wider when he saw Victor and Victor couldn't help but smile back. When Victor moved to take the box from Yuuri, he just moved out of his reach.  
“I can take this. It's the last one.”, Yuuri said as he took the box down the stairs to keep it where Victor had moved the other boxes.  
Victor stared shamelessly as the muscles of Yuuri's arms flexed with the effort. Once Yuuri was out of sight his attention turned to the room once again. Victor wondered if Yuuri had his room facing the west just so he won't be woken up in the mornings by the sunlight. It was a silly thought but it made him wonder if Yuuri would mind that Victor's bedroom faced the east.  
He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice someone entering the room before he felt arms circling his waist. Yuuri's chin hooked over his shoulder effortlessly even though he was a little shorter than Victor. Yuuri didn't initiate physical contact usually. He must have been looking particularly sullen if Yuuri was attempting to comfort him.  
“What're you thinking?” , Yuuri whispered right next to his ear and Victor shivered a little.  
“I… I just… nothing”, Victor said. He didn't really want to say he was sulking because he was nervous and insecure about Yuuri coming to live with him in Russia even though Yuuri was the one moving across the world to an unknown city. He should be comforting Yuuri not the other way round.  
Yuuri said nothing but he poked the top of Victor's head making it clear he wasn't buying it. Victor watched as he pulled away and stretched cracking his knuckles. He sat down on the bed leaning back against the wall and pulled Victor down to sit beside him. It took Victor a while to gather his thoughts.  
“Did it feel like this when you moved to Detroit?”, Victor finally asked.  
“No”, Yuuri answered immediately. When Victor didn't say anything he continued.  
“Not at all. This is different. Detroit was amazing. I learned a lot there. The people there were so different. But it was never home. I always knew I'd come back here. To hasetsu. It's always been home here. I know this time I won't be coming back”  
Victor heart sank.  
“You can always come back if you want. We don't have to stay in Russia.”, Victor tried weakly. He was sure Yuuri didn't miss the desperation in his voice.  
Yuuri took his hand and intertwined their fingers.  
“I know Vitya. But I don't want to”, Yuuri said. Victor stared at him for a moment dumbfounded.  
“You don't want to?”, Victor asked hesitantly.  
“No. I mean ofcourse I want to come back here. We'll come back in off season. I know how much you love it here. I like being back here too. But I …” he faltered for a moment. And waved his hands around like he often did when he was struggling to explain something.  
“ I want a home away from this home. I want a home with you, Vitya. “I said finally.  
Tears welled up in Victor's eyes. He turned away to hide them. His bangs covered his watery eyes. He felt the weight of Yuuri's head settling down on his shoulder. Yuuri's hand came up to brush the hair away from his face. But as always Yuuri didn't say anything about the tear tracks on his face. He always did speak with actions and his skating. It was no different here. His hand brushed through Victor's hair for a while longer.  
“You should grow your hair out again” , Yuuri said breaking their comfortable silence.  
Victor gave a watery chuckle which sounded more like a sob.  
“You like it?”, Victor asked his mood becoming more playful with every passing second.  
“Yeah. But only if you like it too.”, Yuuri said  
“Maybe I will. You'll braid it for me, won't you?”, Victor said chuckling.  
“Yeah. I will.”, Yuuri answered grinning.  
And they went on talking till it was time for dinner.

 

When it was time for Victor to leave he couldn't bring himself to think about leaving. He was so used to living in hasetsu. He didn't want to go alone but they decided he would go to Russia first and set things up there. After all it was his idea to bring everything thing he owned when he came to Japan. Now he'd have to go and make the place at least habitable. He couldn't let Yuuri come back to that barren apartment.  
Yuuri came to drop him off at the airport. He refused to let go of Yuuri's hand the whole way to the airport.  
At Least Makkachin was coming with him. Victor had planned to go alone and let Makkachin come with Yuuri but Yuuri insisted he take Makkachin with him so he won't be alone.  
He'd thought it wasn't necessary but in that moment he was grateful Yuuri made him take Makkachin with him.  
He wondered how he'd lived alone so long. He couldn't imagine living alone for a day now. Yuuri was going to come to Russia in five days. Even such a small span of time felt insurmountable.  
He kissed Yuuri one last time before he had to board.  
“I'm going to miss living here.” , He said teary eyed.  
“Yeah... I know. Me too.”, Yuuri replied.  
The 'I'll miss you' was left unsaid

 

Russia was colder than he remembered. He worried if Yuuri would mind the cold. The moment he reached his apartment he knew how lifeless it looked. Unopened boxes scattered everywhere. The walls empty devoid of any pictures. There were three bedrooms. He used only one. And even that one could barely be called his own. He opened the boxes and started stacking the essentials. He was caught between a weird mess of longing and nervousness.  
In the days that followed he kept himself busy. He worked relentlessly. He wanted everything to be perfect when Yuuri arrived. He waited for Yuuri's calls everyday reminding him to eat and rest.  
Yuuri's boxes arrived in his third day in Russia. Victor greedily tore through his box of clothes. He smelled the clean shirts. The dry scent of Yutopia's detergent assaulted his senses and he felt a little more at home.  
He slept in Yuuri's sweatshirt that night. It was a little less lonely with Yuuri's boxes in the house. He smiled thinking just one more day. Life was dull and empty without Yuuri.  
When the day finally came Victor was more nervous than excited. He fumbled with his clothes and fixed his hair anxiously all the way to the airport.  
The moment he saw Yuuri the world seemed a little brighter. Yuuri hadn't seen him yet. Victor ran up to him and crushed him into a hug. He heard Yuuri's tinkling laughter at his antics. He looked like he could use some sleep but he returned Victor's hug with the same vigour.  
“Vitya… I missed you so much.”, Yuuri said.  
Victor kissed him ferociously instead of answering.  
“I love you”, he said covering Yuuri's face in kisses.  
“Victor stop that” Yuuri giggled.  
He took one of Yuuri's bags and pulled him towards the cab waiting. He nervously pointed at the different structures in the ride back to the apartment desperately hoping Yuuri would like the city.  
He saw Yuuri's body curling on himself. He could practically feel the waves of anxiety coming from his fiance. He forgot all his worries at once  
“Yuuri…”  
“I'm fine. Just overwhelmed.”, Yuuri assured him.  
“It's okay.” , Victor said pulling him snugly into his side as much as he could in the space available.  
“You'll be fine.” , Victor continued. He'd do anything if it meant Yuuri was happy and comfortable. Yuuri relaxed into his hold and took some deep breaths.  
“You can go to sleep if you want. I'll wake you up when we get there.”  
He didn't answer. But he leaned more heavily on Victor's side and rested his head in the crook of Victor's neck.  
Victor couldn't resist planting the a small kiss on his forehead. He saw Yuuri's mouth curving into a small smile at that.

 

Makkachin tackled Yuuri in the doorway and Yuuri greeted him delightedly scratching behind his ears. He saw Yuuri relax in his house, in his apartment which was going to be theirs and he felt something warm settle in his chest. He still worried if Yuuri would like living here but for the moment his mind was quiet.  
He was so lost in his own musings about the life they would have together that he didn't notice when Yuuri turned around and pushed him back against the wall. His lips were in Victor's own before he could even comprehend what was happening. He made a surprised noise in his throat before kissing Yuuri back. Yuuri's hands came up to peel his coat off his shoulders. As soon as the coat hit the floor he proceeded to unbutton his shirt and slip his hands beneath his vest to feel the expanse Victor's bare skin. Victor pulled away from the kiss in a gasp breathing heavily.  
“ You just got here and the first thing you want to do is have sex”, Victor teased chuckling lightly.  
It was amazing how Yuuri could go from undressing him body, mind and soul to blushing furiously and backing away from him as far as possible.  
“I'm sorry”, Yuuri almost screeched waving his hands in front of him. Victor cut him off with an equally passionate kiss pushing him up against the opposite wall before he could apologize more  
“ Mmmnn.. don't be sorry. I've wanted to do that since I saw you at the airport.”, Victor assured him. He took full advantage of his height to trap Yuuri completely against the walk slotting a thigh between Yuuri's legs and grinding up against him. Yuuri moaned breathlessly. Yuuri's coat and shirt soon found their way to the floor leaving his free to explore the smooth skin of Yuuri's chest. He couldn't wait any longer. He bent down and hoisted Yuuri up by his thighs urging him to wrap his legs around Victor's waist. Yuuri's arms immediately circled his neck pulling him even closer. Victor's mouth found it's way to Yuuri's neck sucking marks into his skin. Yuuri squirmed in his arms and moaned helplessly as Victor continued to assault the sensitive skin of his neck. Finally losing his patience Yuuri pulled Victor's head back by grabbing his hair. Victor stared into those dark eyes in surprise.  
“Vitya… bedroom. Now. “, Yuuri demanded. And Victor was weak to his every whim and fantasy. He carried Yuuri to the bedroom through the mess of boxes while Yuuri distracted him with soft featherlight caresses of his lips on his neck and collarbone. Victor almost dropped him when he felt the wet heat of Yuuri's mouth encircle his nipple.  
He hurried to the bedroom and pushed Yuuri down on the bed. He went to the bedside drawer to take out the lube and condoms before climbing back on top of Yuuri. He quickly unbuttoned Yuuri's pants. He pulled off his jeans and underwater in one go. Even after having sex before Yuuri was still shy about his body. He blushed from his cheeks to the tips of his ears and refused to meet Victor's eyes. Victor pulled his chin up to like kiss him again in reassurance. His eyes and hands roamed Yuuri's skin hungrily. He pushed Yuuri's knees farther apart and climbed between them. He covered his fingers in lube and circled Yuuri's rim with the tips of his fingers  
“Okay?”, He asked.  
“Yeah. Please…”, Yuuri breathed his eyes closed in anticipation.  
With that Victor proceeded to finger him open, savouring every gasp and moan that escaped Yuuri's lips. By the time he pulled his fingers out Yuuri's already looked on the edge.  
He quickly discarded his remaining clothes and rolled the condom on his own length. He kneeled back down on the bed and covered his cock in lube.  
“Vitya… please” ,Yuuri begged. The blush on his cheeks darkened. Victor couldn't help blushing himself. He leaned down leaning almost all of his weight on Yuuri. He reached between them and guided his cock into Yuuri. Both if them gasped at the sensation. Victor pressed in slowly showering Yuuri in kisses and words of love until he bottomed out. He paused to let Yuuri adjust but Yuuri wasn't having any of it  
“Move. Vitya. Please.”, Yuuri urged and Victor gave in to his instincts.  
It wasn't long before he was on the edge himself and Yuuri was begging him. He reached in between them and palmed Yuuri's erection pumping and squeezing with every thrust. Yuuri's breath caught in his chest as he was pushed over the edge with Victor's ministrations. Victor chased his own orgasm. The sight of Yuuri lying pliant and satisfied in the afterglow was enough to push him over the edge as well. He breathed heavily trying to catch his breath. Yuuri's lips found his after they'd both regained their ability to breathe.  
Yuuri pulled away and smiled so brightly Victor was sure he was blinded for a moment.  
“Tadaima”, Yuuri said gazing at him lovingly.  
Victor was stunned for a moment.  
“ Okaeri”, Victor replied. And he found everything felt right in the world just with those two simple words.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations-  
> Tadaima- I'm home (Japanese)  
> Okaeri- Welcome home (Japanese)


End file.
